When Tomorrow Is Too Far Away
by Rue no Hime
Summary: Epilogue Posted Just cuz people were mad at me with the ending, I had to explain my reasoning...Please R&R!
1. A Miserable Day

When Tomorrow Is Too Far

Chapter One: A Miserable Day

Kiku walked down the street, looking for a soccer field. Her long, dark hair was pulled back into two loose pig tails that bobbed as she walked along. Her soft green eyes were full of sorrow, and shined with unshed tears.

After a few minutes of walking, Kiku found the soccer field. She smiled a bit, then ran ahead, but soon slowed down. The closer she got, the clearer her view got, and she saw that there was someone sitting in the stands by the field. Kiku had no intention of having an audience, but when she saw the boy that was sitting there, and the distressed look in his eye, she couldn't leave.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she asked as she approached.

The boy looked up. The tuft of thick brown hair moved, and revealed matching brown eyes. Kiku smiled at him.

"No, go ahead and sit," he sighed.

Being the "obedient" girl that she was, Kiku sat down next to him.

"How has life screwed you?" she asked.

The boy chuckled a little and shook his head.

"My so called best friend is going out with a girl I've liked for a long time now," he confessed.

Kiku nodded.

"That's pretty bad," she agreed. "But I have it worse. I just transferred here, third school this year, and everyone's treating me like I'm some sort of freak, because I space out a lot. I have no friends, my family doesn't sympathize with me, and no way out."

The boy nodded in response.

"Yep. That's worse," he said.

She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Kiku Tanaka," she said.

He took her hand.

"Taichi Yamagi."

Kiku thought for a second.

"You're in my art class, aren't you?" she asked. "I should have recognized you sooner, your hair's very distinct."

Taichi smiled.

"Yeah. You're not that easy to miss either," he said. "Not many high school girls wear their hair in pig tails........."

"Hey! It's not like they're on top of my head and stick out!" she exclaimed. "They're low and just to keep my hair out of my face!"

"Yeah, sure," Taichi agreed with a smirk.

Kiku leaned back, and noticed a soccer ball behind Taichi.

"Is that yours?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he said. "Why do you play?"

There was a shine in Kiku's eyes that wasn't from the tears.

"Oh yeah."

The two stood up and walked onto the soccer field, ball between them.

"Ready?" Kiku asked.

"On three," Taichi replied.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Both charged after the ball, and Kiku got it. She went to kick the ball into Taichi's net, but he seemed to come out of no where to stop her. They went back and forth for an hour, neither scoring, but leaving the two teens panting, and kneeling on the muddy ground.

"You're....Better....Than.....I thought," Taichi said between gasps.

"You're....Okay....For a guy," Kiku admitted.

Both grinned at each other, but neither could get up. Kiku looked up at the sky, and her eyes seemed to glaze over. She became silent.

"Kiku?" Taichi said. "Kiku? Kiku?"

Taichi ran over to his fallen companion and waved a hand in front of her face; she didn't even blink.

"Oh my gosh, Kiku?!"

Unable to think of anything better to do, Taichi began to shake Kiku violently. As he did so, he could see what looked like a portal to the Digital World opening in the sky. Finally, she blinked and the portal disappeared.

"Taichi-san?" she said. "Is something wrong?"

Taichi gaped.

"You just, spaced out!" he exclaimed.

"I did?"

"Yeah!"

Taichi's eyes were full of worry for the girl, though he had just met her. Kiku just grinned and him and pushed some of her thick black bangs back.

"Then I won't do it again," she promised. "But I better be getting back home. The sun's setting and Mom and Dad are going to freak!"

Kiku began to walk off, then turned back around.

"I'll see you in art tomorrow, right?!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Taichi yelled back. "See you then!"

Kiku smiled and waved before disappearing into the distance. Taichi sighed, then went back over to the stands where he had left his sports bag. He reached inside and pulled out a cell phone. After dialing a familiar number, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Koushiro," Taichi greeted.

"Hi. What do you need?"

"I just met a girl...." Tai began to say.

"Please Tai, I don't need the details," Koushiro said jokingly.

"It's not that. It's just that she spaced out, and didn't respond to anything...."

"I'm not Jou, Taichi," Koushiro reminded.

"I don't think it's a medical thing," Taichi assured. "I think that it's something that has to do with the Digital World."

Taichi frantically explained what had happened while Koushiro listened patiently. Finally, the story ended.

"I'll e-mail Gennai," Koushiro said. "And I'll call you when he writes back."

Tai nodded then hung up the phone, then packed up his stuff. He began walking back to his apartment, dragging his feet as he went.

There was a knocked on the door and Hikari ran to answer it. She found her brother standing there with his head against the wall.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You know how Yamato and Sora are dating?" Tai asked.

Hikari nodded.

"Well, I finally found a girl who can replace Sora, only, she's connected to the Digital World, and it's probably not in a good way."

Hikari pouted in trying to sympathize with her brother.

"How can I help?"


	2. Koushiro and Gennai

Disclaimer: I forgot to say, I don't own Digimon, but I do own Kiku!! Please don't use her without permission!!

  


Chapter Two: Koushiro and Gennai

To: WiseYoungMan

From: DigitalBoy4Ever

Subject: The New Girl

Gennai–

I just got a phone call from Tai about some new girl . . . Apparently she has some connection to the Digital world. While she was playing soccer with Taichi, she spaced out and a portal to the Digital World opened.

Taichi's really worried, and I don't know what to do. Please write back soon!!

–Koushiro

To: DigitalBoy4Ever

From: WiseYoungMan

Subject: Re: The New Girl

Koushiro–

I can't believe Taichi was the one to find her! I know that the crest of courage is very strong, but I was sure that Light or Hope would have found her. I haven't actually met the girl you speak of, but I know her purpose. Bring her to the Digital World A.S.A.P. I need to talk to her.

–Gennai

To: WiseYoungMan

From: DigitalBoy4Ever

Subject: School

Gennai–

The only problem is we have school, and we can't really cut class without getting into a lot of trouble, it's only the first week you know. Besides that, we've been given a lot of homework for the first day, and I know that it will get heavier as the week progresses. So we'll have to wait until the weekend to bring her.

–Koushiro

To: DigitalBoy4Ever

From: WiseYoungMan

Subject: Re: School

Koushiro–

I know that school is a big deal for you, but this girl is above school. She needs to be in the Digital World right now. If you're not willing to cut class to help out, have Taichi do it, since he's the one that met her.

–Gennai

To: WiseYoungMan

From: DigitalBoy4Ever

Subject: ARE YOU CRAZY?

Gennai–

I know that you're young now, and you're trying to be "cool" but, ARE YOU INSANE? No one is above school! And Taichi is the last person who needs to cut class!! (Excluding Daisuke, of course)

–Koushiro

To: DigitalBoy4Ever

From: WiseYoungMan

Subject: Padded Walls

Koushiro–

Stop arguing with me and bring the girl to the Digital World. You know that I know better than you do.

–Gennai.

To: WiseYoungMan

From: DigitalBoy4Ever

Subject: Fine

Gennai–

I'll bring her to the Digital World, or have Taichi do so....

–Koushiro

With a heavy sigh, Koushiro logged off the internet and shut down the computer. He knew the first thing he had to do was call Taichi, but he really didn't approve of anyone skipping class.

"I wish there was some way I could get out of this," he said to himself. "I know! I'll call Mimi and see how she's doing."

Happily, Koushiro picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's number. His heart melted when her soft voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mimi, it's Koushiro."

"I know. I can recognize your voice," Mimi assured with a giggle. "But you sound worried, what's wrong?"

"There's this girl that Taichi met...."

"I don't want to hear about Tai's love life," she sighed.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that, it's just that she has some really important connection to the Digital World and Gennai wants her and Taichi to skip school to meet him!" he exclaimed.

There was a pause on Mimi's end of the line.

"So? I thought there was something wrong," she said softly.

"That is what's wrong! You're not supposed to skip school!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, Kou, it's not that big of a deal," Mimi protested. "Just call Taichi and tell him that Gennai needs him to go to the Digital World, k?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I will."

After a few good-byes, Koushiro hung up with Mimi and dialed Taichi's number.

~Meanwhile

The Yamagi kids were sitting on the couch in front of the television. Taichi was hunched over with his head resting in his hands, and Hikari had a hand on her big brother's back.

"She's probably just a long lost Chosen Child," Hikari assured. "She's not going to end up being evil . . . "

"You're right. There's no way that girl could have been evil," Taichi agreed. "But...."

"Do you want me to call her?" Hikari demanded. "I will if you don't just agree with me that something can and will work out okay!"

Taichi grinned.

"Go ahead...."

Hikari made her way to the phone and was about to pick it up when it rang. She shrugged, and answered it.

"Hello?" Hikari said.

"Hikari, is Taichi home?" Koushiro asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

Hikari ran over to her brother and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Taichi said.

"Tai, this is Koushiro. You need to take Kiku to the Digital World tomorrow."

"...Okay . . . Why?" Taichi asked.

"Because Gennai said so," Koushiro replied, obviously annoyed with the fact that he was giving Tai permission to skip school.

"Okay. We'll go during art class tomorrow. Bye."

Taichi hung up before Koushiro could protest.

"Never mind Hikari. I'm taking her to the Digital World tomorrow."

Hikari smiled.

"That'll be nice."


	3. Escape to the Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, duh!

Chapter Three: Escape to the Digital World!

Kiku sat in her third period art class, just staring at the glob of clay in front of her. The teacher came by and looked at her funny.

"Class," the teacher said. "Miss Tanaka here is showing how a true artist should concentrate!"

Everyone, including Taichi, turned to look at Kiku. The rest of the class continued working, but slowly, Taichi made his way over to Kiku. He waved a hand in front of her glazed over eyes. She didn't react. He cussed under his breath and began to shake Kiku again.

"Mr. Yamagi! Please leave Miss Tanaka alone!" the teacher snapped when she saw Taichi. "Why don't you stand out in the hall for a second!"

Kiku blinked, and she snapped back into reality. It took a second or two, but she realized what had just happened: Taichi was trying to help her, and as a result he was getting in trouble.

_"Great," _Taichi thought. _"How am I supposed to get her to skip class now?"_

Taichi trudged out into the hall. Feeling bad, Kiku raised her still clean hand (she had yet to touch her clay).

"Yes Miss Tanaka?" the teacher said.

"May I use the bathroom?" Kiku asked.

"Yes. You may."

Kiku stood and walked out the door. She had no intention of going to the bathroom. Instead, she stopped as soon as she got to Taichi.

"Hi," Kiku whispered.

Taichi opened his eyes then looked down at Kiku. For the first time he realized that she really was not much taller then Hikari....When they were playing soccer, she had so much energy that he hadn't really had a chance to stand with her like this.

"Something wrong Taichi?" Kiku asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Taichi grinned.

"No, I was just thinking about how short you are...."

Kiku frowned.

"I know I'm short," she said. "You don't have to rub it in...That's what my two older brothers always do!"

A very distinct frown formed itself on Kiku's lips. Two seconds later all the lights in the school began to flicker.

_"Oh no,"_ Taichi thought. _"This must be bigger than I realized...I do have to get her to the Digital World."_

While the lights were out, Taichi grabbed Kiku's hand and pulled her down the hall until they reached the computer room. Without hesitation, Taichi began to type a code in one of the computers...One that Koushiro had taught him awhile ago.

An all too familiar screen came up on the monitor and Taichi grinned. He grabbed Kiku's hand (and missed her blushing) then pulled out his Digi-vice.

"Let's go!" he yelled as they got sucked into the Digital World.

Kiku landing on the ground with a loud THUMP. She stood and dusted the dirt off of her butt, only to realize she was not in the uniform that she was required to wear for school. Instead she was in an orange tank top and a pair of jean capris.

"Wha...? My clothes changed!" she exclaimed.

Taichi smiled. His clothes hadn't changed, they never did.

"You're here!"

Both teens turned to see Gennai running toward them. He had something in his left hand, but neither could see what it was.

"Taichi! You made it!" Gennai exclaimed, running toward them. "And you brought the girl!"

As soon as he reached the two Gennai bowed.

"And you must be the lovely Kiku Tanaka that I've heard so much about," Gennai said as he straightened himself.

"I'm Kiku Tanaka, but I'm not sure that the "lovely" part is correct."

Gennai grinned.

"Never mind that, we have more important things to talk about now. You can leave, Taichi."

Taichi stared, dumbfounded at Gennai.

"Why do I have to leave?" he asked.

"Because you're not needed anymore," Gennai assured.

Kiku looked over at Taichi. Her eyes were pleading with him to stay. Taichi nodded.

"I'm staying," he told Gennai. "Kiku wants me to."

"Fine," Gennai sighed. "But we have to hurry. We don't have much time."

Gennai led the two to a small secluded area of the Digital World, or so he thought. Really, it was just a patch of damp grass surrounded by trees.

"Now, time to explain everything," Gennai said, sitting down.

Taichi and Kiku remained standing.

"No, you two have to sit," Gennai said.

Kiku looked at Gennai strangely.

"It's wet," she stated flatly.

"Yes, yes, I know. But you have to sit or else I won't be able to do this properly."

"Do what properly?" Taichi demanded.

"Kiku is the long lost guardian of the Digital World. She had powers of this world, and we need to help her control them, or she'll kill this world, and yours."

Without another word, Kiku plopped on the ground across from Gennai. Taichi sat down next to Kiku.

"Now, what is she?" he asked.

"Kiku is the guardian of the Digital World...It's quite a long story...I'll start from the begining."

Taichi and Kiku sighed. They knew they'd miss more than Art Class.


	4. The Guardian

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter Four: The Guardian

"When the Digital World was first born, there was a perfect balance between the light and the dark. But as time went on, we realized that it would take some help from other beings to keep the world balanced. First people like myself took over and made sure the balance was equal. We kept the dark Digimon in check, and made sure there weren't too many light ones.....Eventually it got out of our hands, and we needed to pass it on to the Digi-destined. The first group of Digi-destined died many years ago, as I've told you before. There was a group before yours, Taichi. The second group came and did an amazing job! They beat Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and all of the Dark Masters with their Digimon partners. Then they went into High School, so we brought back the children of Hope and Light, but added a few more to the group. That group also thrived. They defeated many evil Digimon themselves, including Myotismon's final form. Even though the Digital World may look as though it's at peace, it's not. The core of the Digital World is greatly disturbed, and we need help fixing it. There is only one human with the power to balance out the light and the dark. We've actually been searching for that person for sixteen years, but we couldn't find her. Eventually we assumed that the children of Hope and Light would find that person, but neither did. The Child of Courage found the long lost guardian of the Digital World. That's you Kiku," Gennai explained.

Kiku didn't say anything. This was quite a lot of information for her to be taking in. An hour ago she was in school, a normal teenage girl, and now she was being told that she was guardian of another dimension. Even though this news was new to her, in the back of her mind Kiku knew everything that Gennai said. Part of her was connected to the Digital World, there was no more denying it. It was impossible to now.

"Kiku," Gennai said. "You are very important to the Digital World. Koushiro informed me that Taichi saw you "space out" yesterday, and when you did, a portal to the Digital World opened. I never imagined that such a huge power would be put into such a tiny teenage girl, but then again, I don't think I would have done it differently myself. I really wish I could tell you that you get to chose between a life here and a life back in your world, but you don't get a choice."

Gennai looked over at Kiku, who now had her head hanging low. There were tear stains on her capris, but her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and you could hear pain in her voice as she spoke.

"You mean that you want me to give up everything to come help you balance your world? You want me to leave my parents, my brothers, the rest of my family, and the one friend I have just to save your dimension, which, up until now, I had no connection with?" Kiku asked softly.

"You have always had a connection with this world, Kiku," Gennai assured. "Since the moment you were born everything you have done had something to do with this world. When others think you're "spacing out" you're really making a mental connection to the world. Come now Kiku, you can't tell me that you don't believe me. I know that you know every word is true."

Tears were now streaming down Kiku's face. She knew that those words were true, and she knew that she would have to give up everything she ever had just to help Gennai and the Digital World. Taichi saw her distress, then put a comforting arm around her. Kiku buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob harder.

"I don't mean to be rude," Gennai said. "But Taichi, can you please let Kiku go."

Taichi looked at Gennai as though he were insane. His grip on Kiku's shoulders tightened, as though he were telling her that he was there.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Taichi demanded.

"It's another long story," Gennai sighed.

"We have time," Taichi assured.

"Kiku is the Guardian. Her job is to keep the balance of the Digital World," Gennai began. "That means that she must have full control of her powers, and more importantly, her emotions. Her emotions can trigger reactions that she did not intent. That means that she must be separated from humans, Digimon, and everything else living that can disturb her emotions..."

"Wait. You want to make Kiku live alone for the rest of her life?" Taichi demanded. "That's inhumane! She needs people just as much as everyone else!"

Kiku looked up at Taichi. A small grin began to form on her lips. Taichi looked down at her and smiled. Holding her in his arms like that was magical, but he knew that magical moment would only last for a few more moments.

"Kiku cannot let her emotions get the better of her! Therefore she must live alone!" Gennai protested.

"If she's alone then she'll be more emotional!" Taichi assured. "She needs..."

"To speak for her self," Kiku interrupted. "Gennai, I know that I'm destined to guard this world, and I understand that you want what's best for your world, but I don't want to be alone the for the rest of my life. Can't we come to come agreement?"

Gennai looked at Kiku, still clinging to Taichi, then sighed. He knew that it was already too late to rip her away from humans permanently.

"Fine," Gennai agreed. "We'll work something out."

Kiku smiled and hugged Taichi tighter. He grinned as her face was buried once again in his shoulder, only this time there were no tears soaking through his shirt.

"Thank you Gennai," Taichi said. "Thank you."

_"Don't thank me yet,"_ Gennai thought.

With another sigh, Gennai pulled Kiku away from Taichi. He made the young girl look him straight in the eye by putting his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Kiku, you must understand something. Since you are the guardian of the Digital World, there are certain limitations that you're going to have. One: You are to come here every day after school, no exceptions. Therefore, you may not have any after school activities. I know you love soccer, but no soccer teams. (Kiku sighed at this) But that's not your biggest restriction. No dating. No falling in love. No getting married."

Kiku froze for a moment, then looked back at Taichi, her eyes full of tears again.

_"But then I can never be with him," _she thought. _"But I'd rather die...._"

It was almost as though Gennai could read Kiku's thoughts.

"Kiku. Keep your head. There are more important things in life. Guys aren't everything. Believe me. The Digital World is more important than they'll ever be!"

"NO!"

Kiku pulled away from Gennai, and in that action, a tree behind her uprooted and fell backwards. There was a loud crash, and Kiku turned. Gennai sighed.

"You did that," he told her. "You just ripped that tree out of the ground."

"No she didn't!" Taichi exclaimed. "You can't blame something like that on her!"

Kiku was crying again. Most would think she was a cry baby, but put yourself in her shoes. Her whole world was being torn away from her in front of her own eyes.

"Kiku! You must control your emotions or else you'll never be able to take care of the Digital World!" Gennai exclaimed.

"I don't want to be the Guardian!" Kiku screamed. "I want to be a normal teenage girl!"

"You've never been a normal teenage girl, and you never will be!" Gennai assured. "So just accept that you can't change this!"

The tears in Kiku's eyes were now tears of anger. She fell to her knees then glared at Gennai.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Gennai reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal. It was hanging on a plain silver chain with two pearls on either side. The crystal was glowing red.

"This is how you will control your power."


	5. The Necklace

DiScLaImEr: ((hehe, that does looks funny...)) I don't own Digimon, but I own Kiku, she's my character, so no using her without permission, sorry! But I don't want my characters stolen...

Chapter 5: The Necklace

The necklace hung in the air for a second. Kiku stared at the glowing crystal, then reached out and took it from Gennai's hand. She fingered it for a second, then put it on around her neck. As soon as she had done so, the crystal became light pink. She looked up at Gennai.

"What does this thing do exactly?" she asked. "Why does it keep changing colors?"

"Well, until you are able to harness your powers, this crystal will glow different colors with all your emotions. When it's red that means you're angry, pink is calm...."

"So it's like a mood ring?" Kiku interrupted.

Gennai frowned.

"That is the most sophisticated piece of intelligence in the Digital World!" he exclaimed. "You cannot compare it to a cheap piece of jewelry..."

"Gennai, it's just like a mood ring," Taichi assured.

"Fine, it's like a mood ring, for now anyway. But once you gain full control of your powers, it will only tell you how the Digital World is. It will be two colors, and the colors should be evenly divided in the crystal. It will have gold, for light, and black for dark. If there's a time when one side is greater than the other, then you must come here and use your power to balance out the Digital World," Gennai explained.

"So what do I do?" Kiku asked. "Wave my hands and say a spell?"

She stood up and walked over to the tree that she had caused to be uprooted. She held out her hand.

"Go back in the ground," she said firmly.

To Taichi's surprise, the tree stood back up and went back into the ground. Kiku's jaw dropped, and she was silent for a second. Then she began to jump up and down, screaming.

"Did you see that?" she asked. "I just made a tree go back into the ground! All by myself! I told it to go back into the ground, and it did! Like a puppy!"

Kiku ran over to Taichi and hugged him. He grinned and swung her around. Eyes wide, Gennai ran over to them and tore them apart.

"KIKU! You're not supposed to do things like that!" he scolded.

Kiku stood back and looked at Taichi. Her eyes became glassy again. Gennai sighed as the crystal on her necklace became blue.

"I guess blue means sad," Taichi said, his voice full of disgust.

Gennai nodded.

"Yes, blue means sad."

The two men continued to talk, and didn't notice that Kiku walked off. She began to wander around the Digital World and was soon out of Gennai and Taichi's view. Though she knew it was probably best that she stayed with them, she knew she had some sort of power now, so she could take care of herself.

As she walked on, she found herself by a place that looked like a preschool. But there weren't any kids in the school. Instead there were a bunch of little heads or some sort of creature. Kiku wandered over and looked at one of the heads.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'm a Digimon!" the head exclaimed. "My name is Koromon! Who are you?"

"I'm Kiku," she said. "I'm 'The Guardian'."

The Koromon gaped at Kiku, then began to scream for all his friends. Kiku began to back up, thinking that she had done something wrong. The crystal on her necklace began to glow an amber color. She turned to run, but before she could start off, the Koromon returned with many other Digimon.

"There she is!" the Koromon exclaimed. "The Guardian!"

Kiku turned back around to find about a hundred little Digimon staring up at her. All but the first Koromon had their mouths hanging open. The first Koromon had a smug grin on his/her face (Kiku wasn't sure which gender it was).

"And I found her!" the Koromon said with pride.

"Wow!"

"I can't believe that's the guardian!"

"She's so pretty!"

"She's small, like Hikari."

"I like her better than Hikari!"

"You haven't even talked to her!"

"Does she even talk Koromon?"

"Of course she talks!"

"Talk Guardian!"

"Yeah! Talk!"

Kiku opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Not one. The Koromon bounced over to her and looked up at the Guardian.

"Will you please talk Guardian? Everyone came here to meet you," Koromon said.

Still a little nervous, Kiku cleared her throat.

"Hello," she said nervously.

All the Digimon began to cheer as though something great had just happened. Kiku grinned as they swarmed around her as though she were some great famous person.

"I can't believe it! She really is the Guardian!"

"And she talks! You can't forget that!"

A Tsunomon bounced over to Kiku and sat (if a head can sit) on her feet. He then looked up at her.

"Guardian, are you going to stay here with us?" he asked.

The Koromon puffed out it's cheeks, obviously jealous that the Tsunomon was getting Kiku's attention. Kiku's crystal turned yellow.

"I think I am," she replied softly.

Kiku bent down and began to pet the Tsunomon and Koromon. Both had huge grins on their faces, and drool coming out of their mouths. Within a minute, every Digimon had flocked over to Kiku. She was surrounded and couldn't move. If that wasn't enough to make her laugh, the Digimon all jumped on top of her, pinning her down to the ground.

She didn't complain though. Kiku loved the attention; she loved kids, even if they were Digimon kids.

_"Maybe it won't be so bad being here for the rest of my life," _she thought. _" As long as I can be around them, I think I'll be fine."_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  


A/N: Well, I've done the first 5 chapters of this story, and they're coming along pretty quickly, huh? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me so far!! It's very nice to know that people like my writing. Please keep reviewing! Thank you!


	6. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


Chapter 6: First Kiss

  
  


Kiku was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling while tossing her soccer ball up then catching it. Her parents were at work, and Taichi was sitting on the floor next to her bed. Both were silent for a while, and the only thing breaking that silence was the sound of the ball hitting Kiku's bare hands.

"What are you going to do?" Taichi asked Kiku as the ball hit her hands again.

"About the Digital World?"

"Yeah."

There was silence again. Kiku had stopped tossing the ball. She turned onto her side and smiled weakly at Taichi. The crystal on her necklace was glowing blue. Without thinking about what he was doing, Taichi reached up and touched the crystal that hung around Kiku's neck.

"Blue means depressed, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah...."

The crystal began to turn amber again. Taichi looked up at Kiku whose cheeks were burning red. Kiku knew that amber meant nervous, but Taichi didn't. She was glad, because then he wouldn't have to know what she was nervous about.

"Do you think that Gennai can find another Guardian?" Kiku inquired.

"He should be able to...But I don't think anyone will ever be able to replace you," Taichi replied. "I mean, as the Guardian!"

Kiku fell back onto her back and began to laugh. Fearing that this would damage his pride and reputation, Taichi crawled up onto the bed next to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on!" he protested. "I was trying to comfort you!"

"Oh yeah sure!" Kiku said between laughs.

The crystal was now glowing yellow, meaning that she was happy. For a split second both teens were silent, then Taichi realized where he was, and quickly stood.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I know that I'm not supposed to..."

"You know what Taichi?" Kiku said, standing next to him. "My parents said that I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen, and now that I'm sixteen I find out that I'm not allowed to do anything! Before your little friend Gennai gets anymore say in anything, I'm going to do something."

To Taichi's complete surprise, Kiku grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a quick kiss. His eyes were wide as she pulled away and smiled at him.

"So, we friends?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

Silence took over again. Taichi looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to go," he said softly. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kiku told him. "I'll see you tomorrow in art class."

Taichi nodded, then left. Kiku sat back down on her bed and grabbed her soccer ball. She smiled as she turned it in her hands. Taichi had signed it for her when he was over.

~Flashback~

_Taichi had arrived at Kiku's apartment minutes after she had called him. The two retreated to her room where they played a mini game of soccer._

_"So Kiku...What do you really want to do?" Taichi asked, kicking the ball lightly over to the girl. "You know, besides being the Guardian."_

_"I want to be a vet," she answered. "I love animals. Even though you have to put them to sleep sometimes, I think that it would be rewarding. How about you?"_

_"I'm going to be a pro soccer player," he replied, a huge grin spreading across his face. "I'm going to be rich and famous."_

_"Then will you sign my ball for me?"_

_Taichi nodded and picked up the soccer ball as it was kicked in his direction. He found a pen on Kiku's dresser and signed his name on the ball before tossing it to the girl._

_"Thanks Taichi-san. I'll never let anything bad happen to it."_

_Taichi blushed a little._

~End Flashback~

The door creaked open. Kiku sighed, figuring it was her parents wanting to talk about how her day went. You can imagine how surprised she was to find Gennai standing in her doorway.

Kiku jumped to her feet and dropped her soccer ball on the bed. Her eyes narrowed.

"I could have been changing," she said softly.

"You wouldn't be changing. If anything you would have been putting your clothes back on," Gennai replied smartly. "You know better Kiku."

"I don't care!" Kiku exclaimed. "I kissed him once, and I liked it, so what? For two seconds I was happy."

Gennai looked around the room, feeling that Kiku's powers were growing. Her crystal began to glow red and it started to float up off of her neck.

"Kiku, please calm down unless you want your room to be gone in three seconds."

After taking a deep breath, Kiku plopped back down on her bed. Gennai sighed.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy," he said.

"Well you sure tricked me," Kiku mumbled.

"I'm going to let that one slide because I know that was a result of PMS."

Gennai sat down next to Kiku on her bed.

"Come on. I know that you're the only one who can do this job. Taichi knows it too...But he doesn't want you to be the one. He wants you to be his. That kiss is just stringing him along..."

Tears began to form in Kiku's eyes. She knew that Gennai was right.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  


A/N: I know Gennai is like really evil here, but don't worry, I'll make him more in character as soon as I don't need him evil.

  


So, just wondering...Who actually wants to see Kiku and Taichi together?


	7. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!!!!

  


Chapter 7: The Deal

  
  


"Hey Kiku! Are you coming with us?"

Kiku turned to meet the smiling faces of Taichi, Sora, and Daisuke. She cocked her head but there was a slight smile on her face.

"Go with you where, exactly?" she asked.

"Wednesdays are soccer days!" Sora exclaimed. "The day that we all have free. Don't you want to come play?"

"Of course I want to," Kiku replied. "But I can't. I have to go meet Gennai today."

Kiku turned back to her locker and shut it (rather hard so that it made that lovely noise). She slipped the lock back on, then began to walk to the computer room. Everyone turned to look at Taichi as if he were the one who could make her stay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"School got out fifteen minutes ago, Kiku," Gennai said bluntly.

Kiku had met Gennai in the Digital World at the same blank patch in the woods that she first met him at. She was sitting on the ground, legs sprawled out, and eyes up at the sky. She had the same grin on her face that had gotten there when she had heard Taichi's voice ask her if she was coming with...

"Kiku!"

Her eyes snapped over to Gennai who was standing with his arms crossed. Kiku sighed then laid back onto the soft grass. She closed her eyes.

"I"m doing what you told me to do," she said. "I'm focusing all my energy, and I'm going to make you float up from the ground."

Kiku's eyes scrunched up as she concentrated. The crystal around her neck was clear. A slight smile spread across Gennai's face as his feet were lifted up off of the ground, and he stood their floating for a minute or two, until Kiku grew tired and let him down again.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, not moving. "I've mastered my powers..."

"You have come far in a very short amount of time," Gennai confessed. "I must admit that I am impressed."

Kiku opened one eye and smiled at Gennai. They had been working together for two weeks, and Gennai had loosened up a bit. Kiku was still forbidden from falling in love and acting upon her emotions, but they had worked out a deal.

Gennai said that Kiku was allowed to go to the school dance–with a date–if she was able to make him float. She had done so...

"I get to go to the dance now, right Gennai?" Kiku asked, growing excited.

Gennai sighed, then nodded. Kiku jumped to her feet and ran over to hug Gennai.

"Thank you so much!!" she exclaimed as she squeezed him tight.

"Too....Tight...." he coughed. "Can't.....Breath...."

Kiku released Gennai from her hold and grinned at him. She began to skip around the area, very pleased with the fact that she was able to go to at least one dance in her high school career. Gennai grabbed her arm and stopped her skipping.

"But remember the rules," he said. "Because if you break them..."

"Then I don't get to go to any other dances, I know!" Kiku exclaimed.

"You're allowed to dance, but no kissing, or anything beyond that point," he reminded.

Kiku sighed.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to sleep with someone at this lame of a dance! I'm just there for the music and the dancing."

She demonstrated her dancing ability for Gennai as she smiled. Gennai just grinned.

"Come on Gennai! You're not that bad looking when you smile! You should go to the dance too!"

"No, no. I have had my fill of teenagers," Gennai assured.

Kiku nodded.

"Well, I have to go! The dance is tonight, and I told Taichi I would call him as soon as I found out!"

With a quick wave, Kiku ran off to get back to her world.

~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^

A/N: I got a review telling me that I was wrong when I said that they would have to miss art class when they went to the Digital World because one minute in the real world is one day in the Digital one. Well, at the end of Season01 in the last episode Old Gennai comes to tell them that the times are now the same, and that stays true through season02. This fic takes place in season02 when Gennai is young again. So not trying to be mean, but letting you know that I know what I'm talking about ^^


	8. The Hardest Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

  


A/N: Right now I'm seriously debating whether or not I want Kiku and Tai to end up together. I haven't heard from anyone who doesn't want to see that, and it's true that at the end of Season02, Taichi's wife was unknown...Hmm....I'll think about it....For now, here's the next chapter!

  


Chapter 8: The Hardest Question

  
  


Kiku was walking on air the whole way home. She came inside with a big grin on her face. Her parents found it odd that their daughter was so happy, so needless to say, they asked what was going on.

"Kiku, honey, I can't help but notice that you're very happy right now," Mrs. Tanaka said. "What brought along this lovely change?"

A grin spread across Kiku's face as she danced around the room. Her parents stared, open mouthed. She had never done something like that before.

"Tonight there's a dance," Kiku told them. "And I'm going to ask this guy I really like!"

"Isn't that a little late notice?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Nope," Kiku assured. "I had to wait until today to find out if I was even going to go, so he promised not to get a date until I called him."

"Well, that's good honey," Mrs. Tanaka said with a grin.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad."

Kiku ran into her room and picked up the phone. The dance started at eight, and it was four right now. If she could get a hold of Taichi soon, then she would be able to have four hours to get ready. Quickly, she picked up the phone and dialed Taichi's number.

"Yamagi residence," Hikari chimed when she picked up the phone.

"Hi! Is Taichi there?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

The phone was passed around a bit, then finally, Taichi's voice came on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Taichi, it's Kiku. Gennai said I could go to the dance!" she exclaimed.

"That's great Kiku! The thing is...It ends up that Yamato's having a party over at his house today...so if it's okay with you, would you like to go to that instead? Mimi's coming over from America for a week, and we all want to see her. Most people are coupled up over there, so would you like to be my date?"

Kiku was silent for a moment taking it all in. Gennai said she could go to a dance...This was a party....Oh well.

"I'd love to go!" Kiku exclaimed. "It'll be fun!"

"Great, so I'll pick up you up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kiku hung up the phone and began to rummage through her closets. This was probably the closest thing she'd have to a date for the rest of her life, so she had to look good. Eventually, she found a pair of low rise jeans and a blue halter tank top to wear. She pulled a nice black leather jack on and fixed her pigtails before deciding that she looked okay, since it was just a Digi-destined party.

Sure enough, Taichi soon knocked on the door, and Kiku flew to answer it. She grinned at him as she put on her tennis shoes, waved good bye to her parents, then followed Taichi out into his piece of junk called a car.

After they had started driving to the Ishida apartment, Kiku turned on the stereo. She turned up the volume to the point where the car was shaking and began to head bang. Taichi grinned at her.

"Having fun?" he yelled over the music.

Kiku continued head banging, but Taichi took that as a yes. They pulled up to the apartment complex, got out, and went to the door. Taichi knocked.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I've been waiting forever."


	9. At A Crossroads

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!!

  


A/N: People were wondering why I called the last chapter "The Hardest Question" I called it that, because from Kiku's point of view, asking Taichi to the dance was the hardest question she was ever going to have to ask. You have to realize that she's very inexperienced when it comes to dealing with the darker half of the human race (a.k.a. guys (and I'm joking, btw)) So, yeah, that's why.

  


Chapter 9: At A Crossroads

  
  


Yamato opened the door and grinned at Taichi and Kiku. His grin seemed almost fake, as though he really didn't want to see the two there, like they were unwanted vermin, but Taichi didn't say anything to Kiku who didn't see the smile because she was too busy looking at her feet and mumbling "thank you for having me."

Once inside, Taichi saw all the Digi-destined spread out through the apartment. Yamato had his own little corner with Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, and Jou were sitting on a couch together, and Hikari and Takeru were playing some sort of card game on the floor. Everyone froze and looked at Kiku when she came in.

A strange smell filled Kiku's nostrils, but it was a smell that was imprinted in her brain. She froze. It was the smell of alcohol. The scent had once brought her comfort, for it was what her grandpa had smelled like before he died, but after she had witnessed what it truly did to people, she hated the smell. Every part of her wanted to leave the party, but every part of her also wanted to be with Taichi for as long as possible. She remained where she was.

"Taichi! Come on in! You don't have to stand in the doorway!" Mimi called.

After a moment's hesitation, Taichi moved inside further. Kiku remained where she was. Hikari looked up at Kiku and smiled, but she was the only one in the room who was able to see the distraught guardian, or so it seemed.

Kiku swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of a lump in her throat. The lump rose again as Taichi sat himself by Mimi. She was jealous....And her necklace began to glow green. Hikari noticed this and ran over.

"Kiku-chan!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Hikari-chan," Kiku replied.

"Do you want to come and play poker with Takeru and me? It's not strip, because Daisuke's not here," Hikari said with a smile.

"He's just a guy," Kiku assured. "At least, that's what Gennai keeps telling me..."

Hikari's grin widened and she laughed a little, obviously agreeing with Gennai's quoted statement. She put her hand on Kiku's shoulder and grinned, glad to have someone at eye level.

"Taichi doesn't like Mimi, you don't have to worry. They're just old friends, and Mimi has had one too many drinks," Hikari explained. "She gets like this a lot, and she always picks someone knew to have as her little friend. But she doesn't remember it the next day, so we don't tell her."

"No one sees me Hikari," Kiku whispered. "It's like I'm invisible. I don't think anyone here sees me..."

"They don't see Takeru...Or me for that matter," Hikari said. "It's when they get like this...They can't see people like us."

"What do you mean, "people like us"?" Kiku asked.

"We're the pure chosen children, well, you're the guardian, and you have to be pure, so that's why they don't see us."

Kiku paused to take all of this in. She looked around at the Digi-destined. These were the Chosen Children, the ones chosen to protect the Digital World, and here they were, drinking like idiots. A frown came upon Kiku's face as she looked at them with disgust.

_"Here they are, as happy as can be, drinking, living there lives,"_ she thought. "_They're free to do whatever they can get away with, while I'm being hounded by Gennai day in and day out. While they're dating and kissing and having fun, I'm stuck being the martyr."_

Kiku's blood began to boil. She couldn't understand why she was so upset....

~Meanwhile~

Gennai froze as the whole Digital World began to shake under his feet. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I knew this would happen," he said to himself. "Jealousy is the hardest emotion for anyone to overcome...Kiku is not immune to it's effects, and the Digital World is not immune to her."

A nearby tree crashed into the ground and shattered while the sun set behind it. It looked as though all of the Digital World was on fire.

"Kiku, now what am I supposed to do? Is it worth letting you live in your world if this is how you act?"


	10. Hi and Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


Chapter 10: Hi and Good Bye

  
  


"You win again, Kiku," Takeru said, folding his hand and setting it with the other cards. "I don't know how you're doing it, but some how you keep winning."

Hikari nodded, a sweet grin plastered on her face. Kiku's expression was blank. She was watching Mimi hanging all over Taichi, and that was enough to make her cry. But she didn't. Instead she tried to just play cards, while her crystal was glowing blue. Hikari noticed this as well, and put and arm around her friend.

"Don't worry," she said. "The party will end, everyone will go home, and Taichi will be all yours again."

"No. Tonight was it. I had tonight to be a regular, well, responsible teenager. I wanted to go to the school dance and be able to spend one night with Taichi-san, but I didn't even get that. This party sounded like fun . . . But now I just want to get out."

"I wish Yamato hadn't found Dad's alcohol supply. I know Dad's under stress, but he doesn't need to drink or smoke to unwind," Takeru mumbled.

"Hikari, you said that the three of us cannot be seen because we're pure . . . But what makes us pure? Why isn't Taichi-san pure too?" Kiku asked.

Hikari released her hold on Kiku, then looked down at her lap. Takeru was doing the same thing. Another lump rose in Kiku's throat.

"Why isn't Taichi-san pure, Hikari?" Kiku asked again, only this time her voice came out stronger.

"Onii-san, he's well," Hikari started to say.

"He's not a virgin, Kiku," Takeru finished for Hikari. "I know that I said that a little harsh, but I thought you might want to know. As long as we're here, he won't be able to see you. Or the two of us . . . "

"But . . . How can all of these people . . . ?" Kiku started to ask, but then she looked over at the drunken Mimi, then at Sora, and she didn't have to ask anymore. The answer seemed to come right to her. "Oh."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Takeru said. "We really didn't want you to know, Taichi didn't want you to know. He really didn't. He was always telling us not to tell you, because he wanted to tell you on his own. He wanted you to know that you'd still be special . . . "

Kiku stood, now too angry to sit back and play cards anymore. The crystal was now a flaming red, as was her whole body.

"I'm tired of sitting around!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, she wasn't invisible anymore. The older Digi-destined were now watching her as her whole body began to glow red.

"I have to be the Guardian to this stupid Digital World you love so much, the world you abuse so much, and not once do I even get a thank you!" she continued. "I've had to give up my whole life just for you guys and your stupid world, so you can imagine how happy I was when Gennai told me I could go to the dance with Taichi! All I wanted to do was spend a night with the guy I like. I didn't want to spend tonight watching him get drooled on by a drunken fool!" (Mimi had no clue Kiku was talking about her.) "And just to let all of you know, I'm going back to the Digital World, and I'm not coming back to this one. So please tell my teachers that!"

Without another word Kiku turned and ran out of Yamato's apartment, straight to her own. As strange as it was, she made it there in a few seconds, though the drive took around ten minutes. She practically flew to her room once inside, but her parents caught her before she could leave . . . 

Meanwhile, back at the party, everyone was silent. Yamato's mouth was hanging open, and Taichi had gotten to his feet. Hikari was standing as well, her hand extended like she was still trying to stop Kiku from leaving. Takeru was still sitting on the floor, eyes wide, staring at the door. Mimi had no clue that something had happened, so she kept asking Jou and Koushiro why everyone was staring.

"Yamato," Takeru said. "She didn't even open the door, did she?"

Everyone looked at the door. It looked as though no one had touched it since the party began, but Kiku had gone out of it.

"How did she do that?" Yamato asked.

"It's part of her power . . . When she loses control like that, her powers go insane. She can't control them. That's why Gennai was training her, to keep her emotions in check," Taichi explained.

Koushiro walked over to the door and touched it. His hand went straight through.

"Prodigious," he said. "Kiku's effect hasn't worn off yet!"

Just as he said that, the door grew stiff again, around his trapped wrist. His eyes grew small, and he looked over at Jou.

"Help," Koushiro squeaked.

On a hunch, Hikari walked over to the door as well. She took a deep breath, but stepped right through it. Everyone stared as she came back into the apartment.

"It's not the door, Koushiro," she said. "It's the person who's using it."


	11. Pure Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


Chapter 11: Pure Children

  
  


"Kiku! Wait!"

Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka followed Kiku into her room so that she couldn't open the portal to the Digital World right away. Instead, the teenager threw herself on her bed and began to cry into her pillow. Mrs. Tanaka walked over and sat next to her daughter.

"Kiku, what happened?"

What Kiku said was impossible to understand. Her words were smothered and altered by the pillow and the tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Tanaka motioned for her husband to leave, since she figured that it was a "girl thing" that was wrong with Kiku and her daughter wouldn't want a man in the room.

After putting up with her mother's coos and "poor baby"s, Kiku sat up and looked at her mother.

"Mom, I'm fine. Can you please leave me along now?"

"Well, of course I can, Kiku, but is that what you really want?" Mrs. Tanaka asked.

"Yeah Mom. Go now, please."

Without another word or an argument, Mrs. Tanaka left her daughter and went back into the living room. Kiku sighed and walked over to the computer. She decided that before she left, it was a good idea to write someone an e-mail so that they could tell her parents where she was.

Kiku scrolled down her address book and found what she was looking for. She clicked on the name "Yamagi, Hikari."

To: Child_of_Light

From: Soccer_chik99

Subject: Good Bye

Hikari–

I'm running away to the Digital World. Nothing anyone says will ever bring me back, so please tell my mother and father where I am, so that they don't worry. Don't tell them that I'm in the Digital World, because they won't believe that, just make something up. As long as they know I'm safe, okay? Tell your brother that it was fun while it lasted . . . Though nothing really happened . . . And thank Takeru for including me with you guys.

Thanks Hikari, you're a life saver.

–Kiku

Kiku shut down the internet, then pulled up the portal. Her necklace began to glow, and she was pulled through, into the Digital World.

~Meanwhile~

"Hikari, why can you go through the door, and Koushiro gets stuck?" Sora asked.

Hikari had walked back and forth through the door for about ten minutes now, while Koushiro's hand was very much stuck in it. She giggled a little each time, for she claimed it tickled.

"Takeru can walk through too," Hikari assured, passing through the door again.

When Hikari came back into the apartment, Taichi grabbed her to stop her from doing it again.

"Why can you, Takeru, and Kiku walk through the door and we can't?" he asked.

"For the same reason you can't see us when we come to these things," Hikari replied, backing up into the door so she passed through. Taichi's hands hit the door, and did nothing else. He couldn't even get a hand through.

"But why's that?" Taichi demanded of the door.

Takeru walked over to the others.

"Because we're pure. Yamato's apartment has some link with some other world, because every time we come here, Hikari and I are invisible to your eyes. Plus, we can walk through doors," he answered.

Hikari walked back through.

"And Kiku's just like us," she said. "She's pure, so when she came here, everyone missed her. They didn't even notice her walk through the open door with Taichi. It's because you are the ones who bring shame upon the Digi-destined."

Koushiro frowned at Hikari.

"You just sounded like Gennai," he said, laughing a little, so his frown was quickly turned into a smile; Koushiro isn't good at frowning.

"But it's true," Takeru assured. "If you guys had just stayed pure, then none of this would have happened!"

Hikari's D-Terminal began to beep in her pocket. She grinned.

"Koushiro! You really did hook up my D-Terminal to my e-mail account!" she exclaimed.

Everyone crowded around Hikari as she opened the e-mail. Her face became grave.

"Kiku is running away . . . "


	12. Tears and Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


Chapter 12: Tears and Songs

  
  


Gennai knew that Kiku was coming. He knew that she hadn't gone to the dance, and to the party instead, and he knew that once she arrived at the Digital World, she wasn't going to want to leave. Part of him knew that it was for the best, but another part of him couldn't help but feel bad for Kiku. Jealousy was such a powerful emotion, and could make even the nicest people seem rude; Kiku was no exception.

As he walked through the Digital World, Gennai ran into Taichi's Digimon partner, Agumon. The orange dinosaur looked up at Gennai with concerned eyes.

"Gennai," Agumon said. "I know that something happened to Taichi...Can you tell me what that is, or will I have to wait to find out from Taichi?"

"Agumon, Taichi won't be coming back to the Digital World," Gennai sighed. "I hope you gave him a proper good bye last time, because you won't see him again, ever."

Confused, Agumon peered up at Gennai, a strange look on his face. The Digimon knew that Taichi and he had a special bond, but he also had a feeling that Gennai was right. Taichi would not be returning to the Digital World, but the question was why...

"Gennai!" Kiku called as she ran up to him, black pigtails blowing behind her. "Gennai! I'm sorry I never listened to you!"

Kiku's arms flew around Gennai's neck and she hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder. Her hot tears soon soaked through his shirt. Gennai's face was classic, you could tell that he didn't know how to comfort the crying teen. Awkwardly, he patted Kiku's back.

"There, there," he mumbled. "It's okay. Don't cry."

All around them, flowers, trees, and grass began to die. It seemed that for every tear Kiku shed, something had to share her pain...So the area around her was dying. Fearing for his life now, Gennai pulled Kiku away from him.

"Kiku, please stop crying," Gennai begged. "Or you'll kill the whole Digital World."

Kiku's tears stopped. She looked up and around with red, puffy eyes. If she had been depressed before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Not only had she been denied her only chance to be a normal teenager, but now she was killing the Digital World with her depression.

"I'm sorry," she told Gennai. "I'll stop."

The crystal around her neck became clear, and Gennai let out a sigh of relief, as did Agumon. Kiku noticed the Digimon for the first time.

"Who are you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Boku wa Taichi no Digimon desu (A/N: translation: I am Taichi's Digimon)," Agumon said.

Kiku's crystal became tinted blue, then went back to clear as she took a deep breath. She knew who Agumon was now. Taichi had talked about the Digimon before...

Gennai grabbed Kiku's wrist then began to lead her away.

"Come along Kiku, we have a nice place for you to stay at..."

Gennai led Kiku all through the Digital World. They passed a million places that Kiku was sure that Gennai would allow her to stay, but they continued on...Finally, they reached what looked like an old hotel. It was in good condition, so Kiku had no complaints about it.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we had fixing this up," Gennai said. "Devimon decided to use this to trick the Digi-destined years ago..."

The two went inside, then up the stairs. After passing several rooms, Gennai finally opened one. Inside was a beautiful medieval looking bedroom. Kiku gaped, then ran around looking at all of it.

After she grew tired of looking, Kiku plopped down on the bed.

"Gennai, can you tell me why the Digi-destined around pure anymore?" she asked.

"Um, well, which ones do you want to know?" Gennai inquired nervously as he sat down next to Kiku. "It is kind of their business..."

"You're right...I was just wondering why I was invisible to Taichi-san," Kiku confessed. "It hurt when he couldn't see me..."

"Do you really want to know, Kiku?"

Gennai's voice was now no more than a whisper. Kiku looked over at him, her eyes wide. Her lips wouldn't move to form a word, so she just nodded. Gennai sighed, then began to speak.

"You've seen what the Digi-destined parties are like," he began. "So you know what Mimi is like. Well, Sora used to get like that too, before she and Yamato began to go out, and he didn't want that anymore. One time, Taichi let out those three words that can win over any girl, sober or, what's the term..? Oh, never mind, I can't keep up with you teens...Taichi's words were sincere, so you can imagine how happy he was when Sora insisted that they go to her room...Taichi had been driving her home..."

Gennai trailed off and looked over at Kiku. Her hands were in her lap and her bangs covered her eyes. Tears were streaming steadily down her face, but when Gennai looked out the window, nothing was dying.

"Kiku? Why aren't you're tears killing?" Gennai asked.

"Because, they only do that when I want someone to understand my pain...no one deserves this."

Quietly, Gennai left Kiku to sit on the bed and cry. He waited outside the door to listen to what she was doing. Instead of hearing screaming (which was what he expect) he heard the broken lyrics to a song...

_"I told myself I wouldn't fall for you_

_I knew that you were too good to be true_

_But if tomorrow you would say_

_That you're going my way,_

_Then baby, tomorrow is too far away..."_

Gennai smiled. He knew that Kiku was singing the song off of the top her head, it was something she had written. That made it worth hearing.

_"Kiku has a lovely voice," _Gennai thought. _"I wonder..._"

~Meanwhile~

"Hikari, will you please stop walking through the door?!" Taichi asked, rather annoyed.

Hikari stopped, then fell to her knees on the ground beside her brother. She sighed, and Takeru sat down next to her. All the Digi-destined were gathered around.

"That's it...I just won't go back to the Digital World," Taichi announced.

Everyone took a sharp breath.

"Taichi, you can't do that!" Sora insisted.

"I have to. I can't deal with Kiku after that," Taichi assured.

Everyone just stared at Taichi. It was silent for a good ten minutes before Koushiro spoke up.

"Can someone please get my hand out of this door?"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Kinda a depressing chapter...But, don't worry, there is a happy ending to this story! Does the title makes sense now? ^^ Don't worry, the chapter title "The Hardest Question" will soon make sense too. Just wait, I have this all planned out. Thank you to those of you who reviewed!


	13. Danger Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


Chapter 13: Danger Approaches 

  
  


It has been exactly one year since Taichi first met Kiku. Once again, it's the first day of school, only this time, there was no Kiku to greet Taichi at the end of the long day. All the Digi-destined wondered what had happened to the Guardian, though not one ventured to the Digital World to find out.

Each Chosen Child had received an e-mail from Gennai. All the e-mails were the same. They simply stated that because Kiku had now fully harnessed her powers, there was no need for them. Though there were times when each one wanted to go back for a visit, none dared. Not because of Gennai, but because of Taichi.

After the party Taichi had made two things clear: one, that he was not going back to the Digital World again and two, no one else was allowed to go and disturb Kiku. As far as Taichi knew, everyone obeyed him...

Needless to say, not everyone obeyed Taichi. Once a week Hikari would claim she was on a date with Takeru, and the two would go and visit Kiku in the hotel she lived out. Those days were spent talking about things that teenagers really wouldn't normally talk about. The subjects they touched never included anything of emotional value, for Hikari didn't want to upset Kiku. Neither knew, but Kiku valued those visits more than her life.

So, back to the present day, the end of the first day of school. Taichi was miserable and alone once again. He sat on the bleachers of the soccer field, half hoping that Kiku would come and sit down beside him. Well, it wasn't Kiku who did so.

"Sumimasen (A/N: translation: excuse me)."

Taichi looked up to find a beautiful young woman standing before him. She had short blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and wore a mini skirt and halter top. She was no Kiku, but she was a good substitute.

"Do I know you?" Taichi asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," the girl replied. "I'm new here, and I'm also very lonely."

"What's you're name?" he asked her.

"I'm Sakura," the girl answered.

"That's a really pretty name," Taichi said, practically drooling.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Sakura inquired.

"Taichi."

The two smiled at each other, then Taichi stood up and held out his arm.

"Would you like to get something to eat, Sakura? Since you're so lonely?" he asked.

Sakura giggled, nodded, then took Taichi's arm.

~Meanwhile~

"I know, Gennai, I know," Kiku assured as she rushed out of the hotel, still pulling on her shoes. "He's a mega, and I've never fought a mega before, but will you just trust me this one time?"

"Yes," Gennai sighed. "Just be careful!"

"I know!" she exclaimed as she ran off.

Gennai watched Kiku until she disappeared into the distance. He sat down and sighed. Kiku was emotionless...Talking to her was like talking to someone without a soul, but she wouldn't admit how lonely or sad she really was...And it was all his fault.

"Piedmon!"

The mega Digimon turned to see the tiny Guardian standing before him. He laughed an evil laugh. Kiku frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble Piedmon. Gennai has been worried since the day you were reborn, and now you got to this level in such a short amount of time," Kiku said with a sigh. "Now I have to delete you. Please make this easy on both of us so that I can go home."

The Digimon stared at Kiku. He laughed once more and pulled out one of those famous white clothes. He tossed it in Kiku's direction, and to his surprise, she did not try to dodge it. Instead she held out her hand, her eyes narrow.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Piedmon demanded.

The cloth flew away from Kiku and exploded. She had a small grin on her face, then began to walk toward Piedmon. He didn't move.

"Thank you for making my job easier," Kiku said.

She extended her hand again, this time, Piedmon's body began to delete itself. Piedmon looked at Kiku, eyes wide.

"How did you...?"

He didn't get time to finish his sentence, because the rest of his body was deleted. With a blank expression, Kiku left the spot.

***

A/N: Kiku's getting a little freaky...But it's not over yet. Just remember that. There is a happy ending!!


	14. Kiku's Concert

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own Digimon . . . 

  


Chapter 14: Kiku's Concert

  


"Gennai, I understand why you're asking me this, but I don't think you understand what you're asking," Yamato said. "I don't think the band will want Kiku performing with us."

"Just let them meet her, Yamato. She has to sing this song, and Taichi has to be there," Gennai persisted. "This is very important. Have you seen Kiku lately?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sure she's still as cute as ever . . . "

"That's not it," Gennai interrupted. "She's going insane. Her power is unreal. I can't believe that she hasn't killed one of the Chosen Children yet. She needs this chance to express her emotions."

Yamato sighed, then looked at Gennai. There was no arguing, it was pointless. Yamato began to wander off.

"Just don't say I never did anything to help you or the Digital World . . . "

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Kiku!"

After deleting another Digimon, Kiku turned to lock eyes with Gennai. She sighed, then began to walk toward him, half expecting a lecture for being so brutal with the Digimon. To her surprise, Gennai had a smile on his face.

"I talked to Yamato, and he's going to do his best to have you perform in a concert," Gennai said, obviously very pleased with himself.

Kiku froze for a second, allowing all the information to seep in. She shook her head, then began to walk away from Gennai.

"You must be joking," she mumbled. "I don't sing for anyone."

"But you do sing, I heard you. I believe you sang a song you call Tomorrow is too Far Away."

Kiku turned to look at Gennai. There was no denying that she did sing that song, and that she wrote it. She sighed.

"Why do you want me to do this Gennai?" she asked. "Are you trying to fix everything you messed up, or are you actually doing this for my own good?"

"You figure it out."

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Kiku, this is the band."

Kiku looked around the room to see all the different members of "the band." She sighed, not really wanting to be there, but not really having a choice. Every single guy was watching her with lustful eyes, and it was all she could do to keep herself from punching one or all of them.

"Yamato, you must be kidding yourself," Kiku whispered. "You know I don't sing for anyone."

"Gennai really wants you to do this. Besides, we're willing to follow your lead," Yamato replied.

After sighing again, Kiku agreed to work with the guys in the band. She started by singing the song "Tomorrow is too Far Away" and the band followed her lead. Soon, the lyrics had music to match, and with a little more practice, they were all ready for the concert that Friday.

Gennai found a way to get all the Chosen Children to the concert with raising any red flags. Koushiro knew what was going on, of course, because some how he always seems to find out, and he in turn, told Hikari. It got to the point where everyone but Taichi knew the true meaning of the concert.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

_"I didn't know that stage lights were this hot," _Kiku thought as she stood backstage.

Sweat had already begun to bead on her forehead, and she was doing her best not to shake. Yamato came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine Little Fairy," he assured.

Kiku grinned. Yamato had started calling her "Little Fairy" at one of the practices when she had danced around. He said he reminded her of a fairy, so the band just called her "Little Fairy."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," she replied, running a hand through her long black hair that was not up in pigtails for once.

The guys of the band went out on stage and began to play the first few songs. Kiku stayed backstage and danced to the beat, like everyone else in the audience was doing. Finally, there was a break in the music, and Yamato grinned at her.

"It's my pleasure," he said, "to introduce a guest singer we have with us today. Her name is Little Fairy, but don't let her size fool you. She has a strong voice!"

The audience began to cheer as Kiku walked out on stage. Every thing was silent for the few seconds before the band began to play the intro to the song she was going to sing. After the intro, her magical voice began to fill the area.

_"People always tell me_

_Things aren't what I see_

_But then I came to you_

_And I never knew_

_What I could do."_

Kiku's voice broke, and she was grateful that she did get a chance to pause. She looked around and soon found all the Chosen Children looking at her. Hikari smiled, and suddenly, Kiku didn't care how stupid she looked.__

_"It only took a minute_

_But you got all you could get_

_I fell so fast . . . _

_How will I last..._

_I can't put you in my past._"

_"I told myself I wouldn't fall for you,_

_I knew that you were too good to be true_

_But if tomorrow you would say_

_That you're going my way,_

_Then, baby tomorrow's too far away."_

The audience was cheering as Kiku sang. She smiled and looked over at Yamato, who was grinning ear to ear. She had never expected to win the hearts of so many people in such a short amount of time.

_"But if tomorrow you would say_

_That you're going my way,_

_Then, baby tomorrow's too far away."_

The song ended, and for miles away you could hear the cheering. Kiku began to laugh in spite of herself, but the microphones and camera's could never catch just how happy she was. The crystal around her neck began to glow an odd color.

"Come on Kiku. You're going to pass out if you don't get some water."

Kiku felt herself being led off stage by one of the band members as the applause died down. She was led to a room off somewhere she didn't recognize, but she didn't care. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Hikari, Taichi, and the new girl, Sakura, walked through the door. Kiku didn't notice Sakura as she ran over and hugged Hikari.

"You sounded amazing!" Hikari exclaimed. "Gennai really does know what he's doing!"

"Did I really sound okay?" Kiku asked.

"You sounded more that okay! I think I saw Miyako crying next to me!" Hikari exclaimed.

The girls began to giggle when Sakura cleared her throat. Kiku turned her attention to the scantily dressed girl for the first time.

"Who are you?" Kiku asked.

"I'm Sakura, Taichi's girlfriend."

Kiku's heart fell to her feet. She didn't know what to say, and as she tried to speak, it came out as nothing. Having nothing better to do, she ran out the door and into Koushiro.

"Let me go back," she begged him.

Koushiro blinked, not knowing what was going on. As Kiku cried into his shoulder, he looked and saw Taichi with Sakura. Carefully, Koushiro gathered the sobbing Guardian in his arms, and unbelievably was able to carry her to his car where she used his laptop to go back to the Digital World.


	15. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I thought that was a given)

  


Chapter 15: All or Nothing

  


A/N: This whole chapter is narrated by Kiku

  


After meeting up with Sakura, I ran into Koushiro, then I went to the Digital World. That's when I decided that I was truly done with the Real World. I really missed my brothers and parents, but...

I'm done seeing Takeru and Hikari too. I told them to stop coming. I was tired of seeing them so happy, while I'm here, alone...

Not that I'm complaining. A little Koromon has really taken to me, and he visits me everyday. It's nice to see someone who doesn't believe in "love" and someone who doesn't expect me to be anything but me. Digimon are a lot more understanding then people give them credit for, really, they are.

"Kiku? Is something wrong?"

I looked up from the book I was reading to see Koromon sitting in front of me, a frown very distinct on his face. I reached over and patted him on the head.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to trouble a little Digimon's mind with something he couldn't understand...

"Gennai told me that you were in a concert a week ago, and that's why you were gone. Will you sing for me?" Koromon asked. "Please? Little Fairy?"

I grinned, and began to hum a tune. Koromon closed his eyes as I began to sing. I found myself singing the same song that I did at the concert. Part of me wanted to stop right then, but, the stronger half wanted me to continue singing. 

_"But if tomorrow you would say,_

_That you were going my way,_

_Then baby, tomorrow's too far away."_

My song was cut short by Gennai when he entered my room. Now it didn't matter much when he did that, because he seemed to know when the right time to enter was.

"Koromon, why don't you head home?"

Koromon nodded, then hopped out of the room. Gennai sat down next to me on the bed and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Kiku. I didn't know about Sakura."

"It's okay. I don't blame you," I assured.

"I still feel responsible."

"Don't."

Gennai and I froze as we heard someone climbing the stairs to my room in a hurry. We watched as Sora ran in the door, panting.

"Kiku!! You have to come with me!!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because!"

"Because why?" I asked, more firmly.

"Taichi's getting married!"

I froze. You cannot even begin to understand exactly what was going through my mind at the moment....

_Taichi is getting married...Not to me...I have to go...I have to stop him!!_

Without saying anything to Gennai or Sora, I ran out of my room, and soon found myself in the Real World.

_It's all or nothing Kiku. I thought asking Taichi to the dance was the hardest question I ever asked...But now I have to ask him to leave his wife...._

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Really short chapter, I know, but it was just to do the intro to the next one, which is most likely going to be the last chapter...So...Yeah! R&R!!


	16. Stand In Your Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Stand in Your Way (that's Jennifer Love Hewitt)

  


Chapter 16: Stand In Your Way

  


Kiku stood in front of the chapel that Taichi was going to get married in. Her heart was pounding, and every part of her body just wanted to explode. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. All she could do was just stand there, like an idiot.

As she stood, she felt a hand on her shoulder. A familiar hand, one that once brought her comfort, but now, it only caused her pain. She turned and met the eyes of Taichi, only, his eyes weren't happy, they were empty...

"Taichi-san, what's wrong?" Kiku asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I knew that Sora would tell you," Taichi said. "That's what I was counting on. You see, Sakura and I agree that I shouldn't have any more connection to the Digital World, so here."

Taichi handed Kiku his Digi-vice. Kiku stood there, dumbfounded, for a few moments. Here was Taichi, the leader of the Chosen Children, and he was giving up everything for some stupid woman in a short skirt. Kiku held Taichi's Digi-vice tight, and looked up at him.

"You don't want to give up the Digital World," she whispered. "And I know you don't want to give up Agumon. That Digimon means everything to you."

"Used to mean everything to me," Taichi said as he began to walk away.

Kiku just stood there, holding the Digi-vice like an idiot. As she stood there, she gripped the Digi-vice harder, then walked into the church. As she entered, she soon found all the other Chosen Children, sitting and waiting for the wedding to proceed. Kiku walked over to one of the back walls and stood there in the shadows. Her necklace began to glow.

_I know you wanna say good bye_

_You know that's gonna make me cry_

_It doesn't even matter why_

_I want you to stay_

The music began to play, and the wedding began. Kiku slowly made her way to the altar after everyone was in their place. Hikari noticed this and elbowed Sora, who in turn nudged Koushiro, until all the Chosen Children (Taichi excluded) were aware of Kiku's presence.

_And you know that time will tell,_

_If you're meant for someone else_

_But I don't think so there's no way_

_Someone will love you like me_

_And if you go there you'll see_

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be married, may they speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said.

Kiku ran up to the altar and stood between Taichi and Sakura. Her heart was racing, and she felt as though she were doing the concert all over again.

"I have a good reason," she said.

The priest eyed her, obviously unaware that anyone really wanted to stop a wedding in the first place.

"Well," the priest urged. "What is it?"

Kiku turned to face Taichi, her eyes glassed over with tears that she didn't want to cry, and in her hands was Taichi's Digi-vice.

"Taichi-san," she began.

"Oh please!" Sakura interrupted. "Taichi doesn't want to listen to you!"

"Taichi-san," Kiku said again. "There's no way that someone could love you like me, and if you marry her, then you'll really see that. If Sakura is really what you want, if she's what you've been looking for, if she's worth losing everything we could have...If that's what you want, then I'm going to stand in your way. I love you, even though I know that I'm not supposed to. I wish you that you would just love me like you know you want to, like we both wanted you to..."

_If that's really what you want,_

_If that's really what you've been looking for_

_If it's worth losing all we had before today_

_Well, if that's what you want_

_I'm going to stand in your way_

Kiku trailed off and looked up at Taichi. Nervously, she handed him his Digi-vice.

"Taichi, come back to me and Agumon. We miss you, a lot."

Taichi looked over at Sakura who was glaring. He gave Kiku one last sympathetic glance before he threw his Digi-vice on the ground and stomped on it until it was shattered into a million pieces. Sakura grinned, and Kiku glared.

"If that's really what you want," Kiku said, her voice ice.

The crystal around Kiku's neck began to glow, and she turned to Sakura. With a grin that wasn't meant to be on the Guardian's face, Kiku raised her hand, and with the hand, Sakura went up. At that moment, the double doors to the church opened.

"Good bye," Kiku said before waving her hand toward the doors.

Sakura's face went blank as she was thrown out of the church. Taichi ran after her, only to find the doors shut and lock themselves in his face. The priest ran over to a corner of the church, holding his rosary and Bible.

_Gonna make you, oh my, love me like_

_You used to every single night_

_There's so much more that I could do_

_Maybe I didn't show you enough, but I'm not giving up_

Kiku bent down and picked up the pieces of Taichi's Digi-vice. She walked over to Taichi and grabbed one of his hands, then put a now complete Digi-vice in it. Taichi blinked.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "I told you..."

_If that's really what you want,_

_If that's really what you've been looking for_

_If it's worth losing all we had before today_

_Well, if that's what you want_

_I'm going to stand in your way_

"And I told you that I was going to stand in your way," Kiku said.

Without warning, Kiku threw one of her hands back, and behind her a portal to the Digital World appeared. Out of the portal, Agumon came. He began to run over to Taichi, but ended up stopping at Kiku.

"Taichi. I can give you a million reasons to stay, but in reality, you only need one to go, don't you?"

_Gonna scream, gonna shout_

_Gonna hold my heart out_

_I will not let you go quietly_

_Put a lock on the door, _

_baby then you'll be sure_

_That you're wrong, and you don't want to fight me anymore_

Everyone was now looking at Taichi. Their eyes studied him. Taichi kept his eyes on Kiku, who had now walked back up to the altar. She put a hand on the priest's shoulder, and talked softly to him.

_If that's really what you want,_

_If that's really what you've been looking for_

_If it's worth losing all we had before today_

_Well, if that's what you want_

_I'm going to stand in your way_

Taichi ran over to Kiku and just stared at her, unable to come up with any words to describe how he was feeling. Taking this the wrong way, Kiku walked calmly out of the church, every door flying open behind her.

"Taichi! Follow her!" the Chosen Children exclaimed.

_So you wanna say good bye_

_You know that's gonna make me cry_

_I'm gonna stand in your way_

_Gonna stand in your way..._

A/N: Okay, that's it. ^^ Maybe I should do one more chapter, what do you think?


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


Epilogue

  


My name is Kiku, and I stopped my best friend's wedding, just because I thought I was in love. Well, love is a complicated thing, and I now fully understand why Gennai wanted me to stay away from it. What happened? You may ask. What made me change my mind?

  


Well, as soon as I left the church, Taichi-san came running after me. I'll never forget the look on his face when he did so. He was upset, and his eyes were natural again. I think Sakura may have poisoned his mind, but that's just a theory.

  


Taichi ran up to me, and hugged me tight. He whispered in my ear, and then kissed me. That's when I knew.

  


That kiss should have been movie-perfect, but it wasn't. With that kiss I knew that my feelings for Taichi were just "puppy" love, and that I really, truly would never fall in love, at least, not with him.

  


I smiled at Taichi and he smiled back. We shook hands.

  


"Friends?" I asked.

  


"Best," he replied.

  


With that, he turned and left. That was years ago. Now, Taichi is married, to a lovely American girl he met in the Digital World. Her name is Maureen, and I couldn't approve of her more. She's sweet, and funny. Perfect for Taichi.

  


But he's still my best friend. I think this is truly the perfect love. In this love, there is no loss, but there is always gain. My best friend, and my treasure.

  


...There's someone out there for me, I know it...I just have to find him...Who knows? Maybe that will be my sequel.

  


~Kiku

  
  


A/N: Okay, I did one more chapter, and I like the ending. Kiku and Taichi, just didn't seem right to me, you know? They had too many of the same interests, and would be better as "just friends." Well, what do you think? R&R!!


End file.
